


Relax Into Me, Kitten

by Niconsernetta



Series: A Nation of Glass [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Nation of Glass, F/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Therianthropes, Were-Jaguar, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconsernetta/pseuds/Niconsernetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a thing for difficult women but this one seemed determined to drive him over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax Into Me, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published a few years ago on my Deviantart account: http://niconsernetta.deviantart.com/art/Relax-for-me-Kitten-321952963. I've decided to revisit this pseudonym seriously in the last few months
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Relax Into Me, Kitten by [Niconsernetta](https://niconsernetta.wordpress.com/) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Based on a work at [http://niconsernetta.deviantart.com/art/Relax-for-me-Kitten-321952963?ga_submit_new=10%253A1457577342&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1](http://niconsernetta.deviantart.com/art/Relax-for-me-Kitten-321952963?ga_submit_new=10%253A1457577342&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1).  
> Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6204715/chapters/14214205>.

They were equals in all things but one, something she reminded them all of constantly without actually having to say anything to anyone.

In a pack both males and females can hold any position including the pack leader either together as a pair or as individuals, a true equal opportunity union as long as one was strong enough to hold their position in the pack away from ambitious youths. As the pack leader he was used to the deference allowed him by his wolves and their near absolute obedience from him and their passive aggressive moves on his position as the top dog. He was the strongest and they all knew it including his mate, he had fought every male who thought themselves to be his rival and wrestled his mate into submission once every spring when she went into heat or whenever she felt like being difficult.

His mate was of the Clans, had been born as Princess and fought for that position everyday of her adult life, and to members of the Clans males could hold no power greater than Enforcer so that even the Queen's mate was only a Consort. Their entire social hierarchy was based on females ruling over males even if they were of equal or lesser strength, almost like wolves who revered and almost worshipped females because from females came pups. Males in the Clans were expected to be strong enough to provide for their females if they could claim them not only from their potential rivals but from the females themselves, if a male could not overpower a female dead set on killing him he didn't deserve to mate regardless of how many of his rivals he put down.

Needless to say they didn't mate for life, unless a male could place an unbreakable claim on a female by beating back or killing every male that even looked at his female wrong regardless of the time of year a male could not keep his mate. Marriage was unheard of and even the Princess had a different father from two of her seventeen other siblings, her twin brother killed by her stepfather as a kit because he had been male, therefore a threat to dominance in the future, and she had not. It was the very nature of the beast to always seek the strongest male and thus pass on the best genes that would insure survival on to the next generation all the while retaining independence and dominance over all others.

Females were taught to be self-sufficient and self-contained from the cradle, a strong front against the rest of the world always seeking a way to increase their social status thus making themselves more attractive to more and more powerful males. They thought constantly of reproduction even if they could only get pregnant ten days out of the year every year, they fought one another in vicious battles that far surpassed even the efforts of one wanting to become the new Alpha. At no time did females back down meaning that even fights over the slightest offenses ended in the death of one of the combatants, they didn't accept help from anyone…ever. As one could imagine his mate was difficult more often than not.

Her being difficult wasn't a problem most of the time, if she wanted some TLC she would come and crawl into his lap interrupting whatever he was doing which normally wasn't very much. Wolves were more active during the day for a reason, they had better vision during the day and it was just easier to orchestrate a thousand bodies during the day when one could see untold miles in every direction. As such most pack proceedings were conducted during the day between noon and late afternoon when his mate finally woke up and became fully active.

Members of the clan were most active at night, their vision absolutely outstanding during the day and so astronomical at night that they could see color on moonless nights. Hunting was good when you could see well and your prey couldn't, a black coloration made them a darker shadow in the blackness and an outstanding sense of smell far surpassing a wolf's made staying downwind a breeze. Deadly effective things that were rarely run off from a kill as long as they were close enough to the trees; even their true animal counterpart was as effective as they were comparatively.

With all of his knowledge complied from four years of being her official mate and four of being a casual fuck buddy he could tell when her mother became entirely too much for her to handle. He was well aware of the fact that it was the human was the only reason she hadn't all out attacked the older woman in an effort to take the place as Queen, the title was her birthright but the timing just wasn't right. Of her seventeen siblings only four were boys, thirteen of them were girls and all of them of breeding age serving as Princess in some part of the considerably large territory. One of them was bound to screw up big time, lose her temper and attack their mother in an opened challenge and his Princess knew as much as everyone else did that whoever attacked her would lose. And die.

However amongst her sisters four of them were strong enough, skilled enough, to land a crippling blow on their mother. An opened challenge was a free for all that would allow anyone with a title sufficient to join in at any time for any reason, only his Princess had the right to demand a closed challenge and at any time declare a challenge closed as the first born female. If she let at least three of her younger sisters join in the battle royal she could eliminate three of her rivals and secure her power base. But the timing just wasn't right for that yet.

Between that and the impending mating season right around the corner, as a direct result females in her subsidiary clan were throwing themselves into their challenges or coming to her for guidance for who to challenge, the tension was heavy enough inside of her body that he could physically see it.

He slid off of the counter he had been sitting on, cellphone still head loosely in one hand, watching in disbelief as she glided into the kitchen despite the ridiculously early hour. He knew that she hadn't actually gotten any decent sleep until around ten that morning when she had finally dozed off against his shoulder, he had laid there beside her until twelve when he had gotten up to attend to business. For a woman who usually slept anywhere between fourteen to twelve hours a day three hours of restless sleep was a warning flag especially when seven hours was a nap in her world.

Without bothering to tell his Beta what was wrong despite the man's obvious distress as the sudden lapse in their conversation about the woman before him he pressed the disconnect button and set the Blackberry carefully on the counter behind him. His woman looked exhausted, the normally healthy luster of barely tanned skin gone in favor of an almost grey undertone that only made the almost too unreal grey of her eyes brilliant and that hint of blue electric. He couldn't help but think that the black shirt that she had gotten from his drawer made her look sicker somehow. Her shoulders trembled as her hands moved up to run through the ruffled sex-hair she always had in the morning, the palms of her hands cradling her head.

Instantly alarmed he ran quietly through the lists of things that had reduced her to such a thing and could only come up with a migraine as the possible suspect. He remembered the first time he had seen her in such a state, they had both been sixteen and he had been terrified that he had gotten her pregnant when she had gone from a state of blissful dozing to racing to the bathroom. At the time all he could do was offer her a cup of mouthwash, help her back into bed, offer her aspirin and curl up next to her in bed until her father had explained what had happened.

Females of the Clans often got horrible headaches as a direct result of rapidly changing hormone levels as the body prepared for pregnancy and easing down from that heightened fertility ratio. It was more uncommon to meet a female that didn't suffer from the terrible repercussions of being what she was during the breeding season than meeting one that did. Fortunately their heat cycles lasted anywhere from three to ten days perfectly synchronized with every other female in their individual clan so that all their young could be delivered at the same time.

Mentally he ticked off the calendar, it was only November and they usually made an appearance between late December and the middle of January before the second week, entirely too early for that. With a sigh of resignation he crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned his head back, she was going to be difficult and his alpha nature would be having none of it. A difficult wolf hindered the success of the pack and while she wasn't a wolf she was Alphina to his Alpha and that was all the wolf in him cared about.

He crossed the room to her in quick strides on bare feet, fingers reaching out to trace fingers through the bright glossy sheen of her hair. The velvet black of it felt good to the touch and he buried his nose in it taking in her scent and rolling it against the roof of his mouth. Beneath his touch he could feel her stiffen and as he moved his hands downward to trace across her back he could feel the steel tautness of the muscles there. They rippled and clenched even tighter as he touched them, a low growl of displeasure rumbling up in her chest if she didn't want him to touch her that made the task even more dangerous.

Pulling his body backwards he braced his legs shoulder width apart, one foot half a pace behind the other, hands moving to gather that waist length black cascade and move it over her right shoulder. Her head came up, spine rigidly straight, the rumble in her chest louder and a clear warning to leave her be; a warning which he ignored moving quick as a snake his hands moved to capture hers on the table before them both as his head came down, teeth locking on the place where her shoulder met her neck.

Immediately her body twisted against him, coiling around in both directions as far his teeth would permit, body undulating beneath him in an effort to get him to move. A snarl of fury tore up her throat as her wrists twisted against his grip, freeing themselves just enough to get the leverage needed to push off the table and floor at the same time with enough force to send them crashing into the ground.

Startled he flinched on a reflex and she tore herself free of his grip, spinning as they came to the ground all the while managing to land effortlessly on her feet in a low crouch immediately to the right of him. He rolled to his left hard, sliding on his belly until he had his knees under him not wanting to be taller than her at the moment, she could be at his throat tearing the life out of him before he had time to properly react. While standing she was so much shorter than him that if they wanted to kiss he either had to pick her up or she would have to stand on her feet and stretch all the way up while he stretched down.

The low burning fury in her eyes made him groan internally, his Princess and her beast were two entirely different entities that showed themselves in those inhuman eyes in very different ways: her beast was quick to hot burning rage that lasted hours at a time dissolving after the animal lost interest in the situation and focused on other things, while his Princess had anger like a blizzard over the frozen tundra cold and unmerciful and all the more terrible because of it. The animal didn't care who or what she hurt when she was angry while his Princess was considerate as she was calculative.

Leverage was a wonderful thing and if he put her in a position where she could use it things would be even bloodier before it got fun, she would place herself perfectly for doing as much damage as she could without outright killing him on the kitchen floor. If he could calm her down enough she would only take pieces out of him to remind him of her status and that while they were mates he did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. If he couldn't then he would be in an all-out battle for survival like he had been the first time he openly challenged everyone for the right to be her one and only and not just to make a call and admit weakness.

She charged him and he barely had time to bring himself up to one knee before sharp little fangs caught him deeply in the meat just above his left nipple. Claws raking down his chest and stomach she only managed one pass before he yanked himself back, twisting her arms above her head and gathering them with one hand. He tipped himself forward and pinned her to the ground while the other hand took a punishing grip on the back of her neck.  
Despite the hold she thrashed underneath him, one knee coming up in an attempt to nail him solidly in the balls. He shifted just enough for that knee to come crashing into the sensitive inside of his thigh but he swallowed the pain and laid his lower body against her pinning her into place with his considerable weight. At over a foot and a half taller than her five foot even frame he weighed a good two hundred and ninety pounds of solid muscle to her one hundred and two fully fed, with no way of gaining leverage she was stuck until he decided to let her go and he didn't think that he wanted that.

The woman writhed against him in an effort to free herself even as both the beast and the Princess realized that they weren't going anywhere unless he let them go. Her body shuddered beneath his and fell back still rigid and tense but the fight had left her as her head fell to the side and her eyes fell closed. The grip on the back of her neck tightened just a little until the pressure was just shy of pain, the fingers of his left hand dug into the tense muscles there and she hissed between her teeth.

He lowered his head back to the right side of her neck and clamped his teeth down on the place he had previously bitten where it still oozed blood. While he hadn't bitten her bad enough to really draw blood to the surface he could feel the hot wetness where she had drawn blood from his upper chest and the sting of the nails that had barely scratched him enough to break the skin down across his stomach.

Still she did not relax, she had lost this round due to her inability to think clearly enough not to have crawled beneath the table and forced him to come after her but she had yet to truly accept that. She hadn't submitted to him yet and most likely wouldn't unless he dragged her all the way and left her no choice. He jerked her upwards as he came up to a full sitting position, trapping her arms between them even as he freed her legs. They wrapped around his waist obediently enough but she had yet to look at him, "Relax, kitten." he rumbled against her skin in a soft voice full of command.

Her body all but collapsed into his, pliant but he could tell that the stress of the world on her shoulders wasn't gone, not yet. The grip on the back of her neck released and he drug his hand down her back with a slow heavy pressure, teasing the muscles there with a promise of laxity and relief from the tight spirals that had coiled over the course of the last three weeks. His hand came to rest on his lower back, pulling up the back of her shirt with the other so that he could probe the area directly for the knots that were sure to have formed there. Sure enough he pressed a knuckle into one of the larger ones and rolled around in endless circles increasing the pressure with the completion of each circle, it had to hurt but she kept her jaws tightly clenched breathing in heavily through her nose.

Abruptly he jabbed into that tight little ball with enough force to push her bodily against him, her back ached and she stiffened but remained steadfast in her resolution not to yield to him. "Just relax kitten, you'll feel so much better. Let me take care of you like you need."

She clenched her eyes tight and fought the moan that was working its way up her throat, body reacting against her will as he pressed into one of the major sources of the pain radiating up and down her spine. It didn't matter that her brain was unable to decide if those actions hurt or felt good because it was busier trying to find a way to deny him the satisfaction of her submission. He pressed harder, the thumb and index fingers of his right hand pinching the nub brutally.

Her breath caught in her throat as her head fall to the side, as far as his proximity would allow, temple resting against the top of his head. He wasn't close enough for her to bite which had been the entire point of him getting as close as he had but he was close enough to use as a temporary support and she needed it. Breathing uneven and choppy she wanted to just call his name and give up the game before it could really get started but that damned nature of hers just didn't allow for it.

When you had been raised to be the one who always had to be perfect, regal, in control, knowledgeable, an unflappable leader and the baddest beast in the land it was ecstasy to surrender. There was something easier about being the weak one, obeying commands and yielding your power to another even if it was just for a night. But there was a problem: it had to be a male because males couldn't hold power in the Clan which meant that the position you had was not usurped and given to another because it became entirely too much for you to handle. Her wolf understood that perfectly without them ever having to talk about it. He knew exactly what she needed even if she didn't or was too stubborn to see it.

She was certain that he didn't know about the challenge issued to her and the fact that she had had to take Veronica out, but he must've known that the strain had increased tremendously in the last three days. He wasn't blind even though she wanted him to be sometimes; oh how she wished that he couldn't see or would just ignore it or cry off at the first warning like males of her species did. Well, all the males with the exception of her father, Micah was an annoying pestering bastard but that was what made him such a valuable mate where her mother was concerned.

Her wolf let her slide down his body and she bit back a groan of disappointment moving to rest her lips against the still bleeding wound on his chest. The man rested his cheek against the top of her head as he settled her down on his thighs, hands working in an insistent but gentler pace against the knot at the base of her spine. The sheer discomfort of it threatening to paint a grimace of pain across her face if she didn't distract herself with something, her tongue drew a slow hot line through the blood that had trickled from the wound she had inflicted upon him earlier with the whole intention of making him hurt.

His chest rumbled in satisfaction as she cleaned the bite mark knowing that it would heal over by this time tomorrow without a trace. He groaned and thrust his hips up against the throbbing ache that was forming inside of her, she nipped gently at him in return but he just repeated the action more firmly. Both of his hands moved up her back slowly, tracing possessively over every valley and hill that made up the length of her spine rolling her shirt with the motion of his hands.

Her hands moved above her head obediently as he pulled the shirt free and toss it away, a thickness settled inside of her as he took her hips in his hands and stood up. He was through the opened arch and in the living room in a few short seconds; he set her on the back of the high couch and leaned his head down to kiss her. The instant his lips touched hers their battle resumed for control, a battle neither of them wanted to lose, she sensed the need for success in this endeavor on his part as close as her own.

He urged her to lean backwards even as she wanted nothing more than to press bare skin to bare skin, he was a stubborn bastard and when he pushed forward harder she complied. A low masculine sound of pleasure came from him as he kissed his way down her throat lovingly, pausing to tease the thinnest skin just above her jugular. She growled at him and fisted fingers in the auburn of his hair, the strands were just long enough to hold on to and she liked that. He kept it trimmed just for her because he personally preferred to keep his hair buzzed.

She sighed as his fingers popped the back of her bra and ran nails down his back soothingly; some people just have weird quirks what could she say?

He knew that his Princess wouldn't like it but couldn't bring himself to ignore the urge bubbling inside of him, leaning his entire upper body across the couch he pushed her stomach gently and let her topple over the back of the couch. Following her down so that she wouldn't have time to correct her balance and land on her feet in a motion so fluid that it was almost like dancing, landing on top of her on the floor on the inside of the circular ring of their couches.

It was a nice neighborhood, kids running around doing whatever the hell it is that kids do on summer days, and she got loud when she finally let herself go. He had a feeling that today she was going to be loud.


End file.
